


What Would It Take?

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the hp100 'Never' challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Would It Take?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 'Never' challenge.

“What if he promised you an ‘Outstanding’ on your NEWTs and a brilliant job once you left school?”

“No.”

“What if he offered to make you the Headmaster of Hogwarts, or the Minister of Magic?”

“No.”

“What if he let you rule the whole world at his right hand?”

“ _No_. Ron, I would never allow Snape to take over the world now Voldemort’s gone. No matter what. I don’t feel like conquering any more Dark Lords in this lifetime.”

“ _Alright_ … But what if he promised to dance the can-can naked in front of you?”

Harry grinned. “Well, maybe then.”


End file.
